


The Time Lord and the Impossible Girl

by LunarTimeLady



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 11 - Freeform, 12, Ballad, Impossible Girl, Poetry, Spoilers for Episode: s09e10 Face the Raven, Time Lord, clara - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform, i wrote this a while ago in school but never thought about putting it here until now, ignores last episode of season 9, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarTimeLady/pseuds/LunarTimeLady
Summary: This isn't really a fanfic, it is more so just a ballad about Clara that I wrote soon after Face the Raven aired. I hope you liked it!





	The Time Lord and the Impossible Girl

Start the story of Soufflé girl  
who flew in on a big red leaf  
with a dream to travel the world,  
as fulfilled by the TARDIS thief.

The Time Lord says, “I’m the Doctor”  
as he recognizes her face  
he had seen her twice before now  
So they travel through time and space.

She is his impossible girl,  
the madman’s implausible dream  
But then they soon discover that  
she had jumped into his timestream.

He saves her as she had saved him  
despite the deadly paradox,  
And the adventures start again  
flying off in that big, blue box.

A change of face to number twelve  
an older regeneration  
he startles her, a face anew  
and with little explanation.

Works as teacher, meets Danny Pink,  
she is living a double life,  
one full of risk, the other of love,  
Danny’s death hits like a sharp knife.

She leaves it all behind so that  
they depend on one another,  
the Doctor and his companion  
never seen without the other.

The immortality he lives,  
a journey seemingly endless,  
and surrounded by that idea  
The Time Lord’s best friend grows reckless.

Then a scenario comes up  
one that she thought she could improve  
but her actions are a mistake,  
imminent death she can’t remove.

She walks onto the empty street  
And the raven begins to fly  
With her last words, “Let me be brave.”  
It flies into her heart, she dies.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really a fanfic, it is more so just a ballad about Clara that I wrote soon after Face the Raven aired. I hope you liked it!


End file.
